Diamond Icicle
Diamond Icicle is the eighteenth episode in Power Rangers Months Fury. Synopsis A friend from Snow Prince's planet comes to Earth. However, Taranee and Shark Fire disappear when he appears. Can this supposed ally be trusted? Plot The rangers are in what is now Antarctica. They're trying to see if they can spawn more life here without destroying the natural temperature the poles provide. Snow Prince states that it looks to be too cold to be able to sustain life. Ent replies by saying that plants, over time, tend to evolve to adapt to harsh weather climates. He also states that if he really concentrates, then he could create a plant. However, he'd be drained of his powers for several days. Suddenly, the rangers heard someone calling out for help. They run over to the direction of the noise and see a figure being attacked by Cyclobots. Before the rest of the rangers can attack, Snow Prince attacks the Cyclobots with an array of strong ice bombs and destroys them all. Due to her Empathy, Bloom senses that Snow Prince is feeling strong feelings of joy and concern. Therefore, she asks him why he's so frantic. Ignoring her, Snow Prince runs over to the figure. The figure says, "Yes, it's me." and Snow Prince hugs him. Snow Prince explains that the figure is the archduke of Frost. The archduke says he's actually the king of Frost or Frost King. Snow Prince asks how this happened. Frost King asks Snow Prince if he remembers where he was when the Solstice Stoppers arrived. He replies by saying that Frost King was away at an intergalactic conference. Frost King explains that when he was going back home, the Diamond Icicle appeared in his hands. Therefore, he knew that Frost was in trouble. When he went back, he saw Frost in ruins. Therefore, he decided to go to Earth to observe life. Bloom's Empathy made her sense that he wasn't telling the entire story. Before she could tell, Snow Prince said that Ent could show him how to make life in cold regions. Therefore, Ent uses his Plant Generation and Plant Growth but collapses. Bloom immediately helps him up. She tells the others that he's depleted of energy but he just needs rest. Later, Taranee and Shark Fire explore the region to see if there's a spot with more fertile soil. They see Cyclobots and start attacking them. However, when they're done they feel someone touching their soldiers. Meanwhile, Snow Prince and Bloom try to help Ent feel better. They sent Frost King to observe the cold climate and compare it to the climate of Frost. Snow Prince tells stories of how Frost King was the most loyal native of Frost and how he'd do anything for the benefit of Frost. Bloom tries to tell Snow Prince about how he was hiding something but is interrupted by Frost King who comes back saying that something's happened to Shark Fire and Taranee. Before they can react, Cyclobots come and start attacking. Snow Prince morphs and starts attacking them with his Snow Staff. Bloom is about to morph but sees Frost King reach his hands at Ent and attacks him with her Emotion Vortex Creation. She accuses him of working for the Solstice Stoppers. Snow Prince stops attacking the Cyclobots, and Bloom explains that her Empathy showed her that he was lying and that he was hiding his true motivations. Snow Prince is furious and, using his Snow Staff creates a powerful snow vortex which stuns Frost King. However, he laughs and, using his Diamond Icicle, creates a storm of ice. Snow Prince quickly uses his Snow Staff to emit beams of cold energy, and Bloom uses her Love Constructs ability to create a shield. While battling, Frost King reveals that he teamed with the Solstice Stoppers to give Frost a rebirth. It needed to have a perfected civilization. He also said that the Diamond Icicle appeared to him and not Snow Prince, which makes him stop shooting from his Snow Staff. Frost King says that Snow Prince wasn't destined to be the ruler of Frost. Snow Prince ponders this and, furiously, emits a powerful beam of cold energy which knocks Frost King off his feet. Frost King tries to stand up but Snow Prince furiously attacks him. Finally, Frost King collapses and is destroyed. Shark Fire and Taranee recover. Snow Prince rushes towards the Diamond Icicle, but the crystal cracks and the icicles melt. Snow Prince runs away. Later, the rangers find him alone. Bloom and Ent ask if he's okay. He responds by saying he needs time for the reality to hit. The rangers ask what reality. He responds by saying "the reality that I've failed Frost." Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Haridva